Impeccable Timing
by VerelLupin
Summary: Timing is everything right?...NL
1. Confessions

**Harry and Co. Belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**She'll marry Rolf (strickly cause I tend to respect canon) but she'll end up with Neville**

**So there (sticks out tongue)**

**Reviews welcome, even flames.**

* * *

"Don't marry him." he shouted. His hands gripped her arms, crushing the gauzy material of her dress. He forced himself not to shake her into seeing reason. "I know that…" she began, "Let me finish." he interrupted. 

Neville heaved a heavy breath, launching into the speech he had prepared all morning.

"I know this is horrible timing. I know that I'm utter rubbish for telling you today." he paused. "I don't care if you never talk to me or even if you laugh in my face, but at least I told you."

She didn't know what to say. It was true that she had known. Neville had never been able to keep things from her. Perhaps it was because he was an outsider like her.

She admired him for telling her. "Neville, you and I are friends. I would never laugh at you." she remarked with brutal honesty. Neville cringed, "You know the moment I fought with you at the ministry, I knew I would always love you." he said out loud more to himself than her.

"Whenever you looked at me, I felt I could be more than this bumbling person everybody else saw." he forced himself to finish, displaying his feelings for her with raw sincerity. "It was your spirit that pushed me on. When you disappeared during the holidays, I knew Dumbledore's Army had to continue no matter what the sacrifice."

"Neville, you were Dumbledore's Army." she said placing a gentle hand on his face.

"Please…" he begged. She remained still waiting for him to finish. "I know you will marry him. He is like you and he'll no doubt make you happy." he stopped gathering what was left of his dignity.

She stepped forward, ready to envelope him in a much needed hug. He restrained her, his grip on her arms tightening painfully. She stared at him in amazement, **'Where was the shy composed Neville she knew.' **

Drowning in those mesmerizing orbs, she stared at him unflinching. Almost as if she was reading his feelings. "Harry, told me to kill the snake before he slipped away to the woods. I did it but not for him. I did it for you. I knew that even if I died you would at least have a chance." he finished.

His speech done, he seem to wilt before her. "It was a great risk, you took." she replied. "You'll do anything, for the one you love." She was surprised by his sudden kiss.

He let go of her suddenly, her world spinning crazily before her. Without a word, he turned and with a resounding crack, disapparated. She stood on the lonely little hilltop, the crooked house behind her.

She wrapped her arms around her, flinching she felt the bruises his hands had left.

Her wedding veil billowing behind her, she pushed her hair away from her face. Her blue eyes searching fruitlessly for the dark haired boy.

"Luna?" Ginny called, "Your guests are waiting. You remember you're getting married today right." Luna turned to face her, her large blue eyes luminous with tears. "Of course, who would forget something like that." she replied distantly.

Ginny shook her head**, 'She's one of a kind, I wonder if I'll ever understand her.' **They picked up their long skirts, and headed back to the wedding party.

"Neville was here. He told me he loved me, then disapparated." Luna told Ginny conversationally. Ginny tugged Luna's arm forcing her to stop, "He did what?" she squawked. "He disapparated. Which I thought was kind of rude. He could have at least waited for my response." Luna stated calmly.

"Luna, what would you have said." Ginny prompted. "I love you too." a dreamy smile on her pale face. Ginny was taken aback, unsure of what to say. "Why are you marrying Rolf?" she asked.

Luna appeared to give this question serious thought, " Neville left without me, what else should I do?" she replied arranging her skirt. Ginny exasperated by her calm demeanor, finally snapped at her. "You can't marry Rolf if you love someone else."

"That would be silly, I'm marrying Rolf because I love him but I also love Neville," Ginny gaped at her. "I do think I love Neville more." she said with great clarity.

"Then marry Neville, not Rolf." Ginny sighed, her head was beginning to ache. She knew being Luna's maid of honor would be challenging but this was ridiculous. "Neville never asked, Ginny but Rolf did." Luna responded reasonably.

"We have a wedding to finish." with that last statement, Luna walked back to her waiting groom with Ginny in her wake.

Several hours later, she repeated her vows, "Do you, Luna Lovegood take Rolf Scamander to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister intoned. "I do." she had recited in a breathy voice.

Ginny sat beside Hermione at the reception. Ginny had confided to Hermione, what had happened several hours before. The seat next to Harry was empty, Neville had not shown up. "Why would she still marry him?" Ginny asked Hermione for the second time that night.

"I don't know. I don't think I could marry someone other than Ron." she replied looking at the radiant bride. Ginny frowned, Luna looked more distracted than usual, her gaze would wander over to the empty chair, looking at it quizzically.

Luna smiled at her husband, she glanced at the vacant chair and pictured Neville sitting there. Her favorite shy smile gracing his boyish face. To anybody in attendance, they would have seen a bride in love.

Luna was in love. Though not with the man dancing with her but with the man her mind placed in the empty chair. She smiled once more at it, their timing wasn't right but one day it would be.


	2. Snow Angel

**Harry and Co. Belong to J.K.**

**I was happily surprised by the response to this story. I personally am a huge N/L shipper.**

**Never fear. Luna and Neville will be together.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I was not expecting to update so soon but you guys inspired me. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Neville stared at the envelope sitting on his desk. 'Should he open it? If he did, should he write back? What should he say?'. Neville grabbed his letter opener, which was a mini replica of the sword of Gryffindor and opened it. The sword had been a gift from Harry to thank him for fulfilling his promise. 

He almost tore it up, but he forced himself to read the delicate writing. It was slightly off center, and a little spotted but still legible.

Dearest Neville,

Sorry to write you so soon after our last letter, but I have an important

request. As you know, Rolf and I have been compiling the new species of

animals we've encountered. I have found a most extraordinary plant, it

resembles gillyweed.

(**Neville snorted, Luna couldn't tell Gillyweed from Flubberworm Mucus,**

**even when he had pointed it out to her.) **

Rolf being the more adventures of the two, decided to try it out.

Apparently it is poisonous, but before you worry Rolf is all right.

**(He swallowed back a laugh, 'worried on Rolf's behalf?' He hoped the git would end up lost in a cave somewhere, that was about the extent of his thoughts for Rolf)**

I do however need to know what it is. I had decided to send it but I feel owl

post can be unreliable. Especially with all the Soliguens around, you know

how much they enjoy owl meat.

**(Neville tried not to imagine what Soliguens were and why they ate owl meat. Neville shuddered in disgust and hoped this was just another of Luna's imaginary animals.) **

I will of course, be visiting you at Hogwarts. I figured I could spend the Christmas holidays with you. Oddly Rolf was not pleased with the idea. Between you and me, I think he fears, I'll discover some unknown animal without him.

**(Neville narrowly missed burning himself with tea, Rolf no doubt wished him to Hades. Neville moped up the mess on his desk, gingerly moving the rest of the parchment of the soaked table.)**

I should be arriving before you get this letter. **(Neville burned himself this time, sputtering and gagging on his sip of tea. She was already in England. He glared at the parchment, what kind of warning was that.) **

I almost forgot, perhaps we can search for Nargles. I may have found a way to make them leave their mistletoe nests. I fear we may spend a lot of time under the mistletoe for this mission. **(Neville gave up on tea all together. At this rate, he would end up at Madam Pomfrey's again.)**

I should probably tell you, I'm here. I gave the owl the letter from the owlery.

I missed Hogwarts, so I decided to walk here from the platform.

With Love,

Luna

Neville grabbed his robes, threw his coat on and ran straight out of his office. He narrowly missed Rose Weasley. "Sorry," he yelled back. The poor girl had her hand on her chest in fright and was currently plastered to the wall.

Neville knew he should probably slow down but it had been three years since that disastrous day, the day he had confessed his love to her. They had kept up through post, both ignoring the conversation of that long ago day.

He made it to the grounds and would have continued running but he noticed the swarm of students. No need to look like a lovesick school boy, even though he still was that in many ways.

He glimpsed the tower of the Owlery, it beckoned him. He felt almost an invisible lure, like a sailor being called to the rocks by a Siren. His own blonde siren, was standing on the top of the rock wall that encircled the tower.

She glimpsed him and waved enthusiastically. Unfortunately she was standing on snow, which was not know for its sturdiness.

Before his eyes, Luna took a tumble of the wall. Neville picked up speed and ran to her aid. He turned the corner and stood in amazement. Luna was making snow angels.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, she had apparently landed in a snowdrift. "Neville, what a wretched thing to say to a friend." she said moving her arms up and down. Neville watched her, oddly enough she looked like an angel herself.

Her blonde hair was in disarray and the snow made it shine like melted sunshine. "Make an angel with me, Neville." she asked extending her hand to him. Together they made angels, holding hands with a familiarity born of friendship.

"Much as I enjoy laying in the snow with you, its getting dark. We should probably go."

Neville helped her up. She stood and her ankle crumpled beneath her. Neville blushed, "I think you hurt yourself when you fell." he said, placing one hand on her back to keep her steady. "It's a good thing, you're here to rescue me." she replied wrapping both arms around his neck.

"Yes…um…luck…ky" he stuttered. He slipped his arm underneath her legs and hoisted her up. "All those years of carrying giant plants have certainly paid off." she remarked burrowing deeper into his arms.

Neville nearly dropped her, the feel of her warm breath on his neck was driving him mad. He gulped and began the wonderfully long walk back to the school.

After several offers of help, which he gladly denied, they made it to the school steps. "Prof. Longbottom, do you need anything." a young Ravenclaw asked. "Please ask Madam Pomfrey to come to my office, tell her she has a patient." he replied. "Oh, 10 points to Ravenclaw for being helpful."

The student spluttered a thank you and ran to the Hospital Wing. "Luna, I'm taking you to my office." he whispered. Neville didn't know if she heard him but he liked how she looked, asleep in his arms.

Once in his office, he laid her gently on his couch. Neville was suddenly glad he had transfigured such a lovely and soft couch. He set about making tea, a knock on the door interrupted his silent study of her.

"Come in," he replied. Rose Weasley stood in the doorway, beside her a shy Scorpius Malfoy was struggling to hold all of Luna's bags. "Prof. We figured you might not have remembered…I mean been able to retrieve Ms. Luna's bags." Rose said.

"Thank you, Rose. 10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for such considerate thinking." Scorpius was taken aback at being included but he nodded politely. Rose carried the small satchel into the room and directed Scorpius with the rest of Luna's bags.

They left and Neville secretly wondered, if Ron knew who was hanging around his daughter. A second knock interrupted his musings as he called, "Come in."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in, "Prof. Longbottom, I was hoping not to see you so early after our last meeting." Neville resisted the urge to apologize. "It's Miss Luna," he refused to use her married name unless it was necessary. "She twisted her ankle. I just wanted a more experienced healer to see her." he shrugged.

"Flattery will help you this time, Prof." Pomfrey remarked a tinge of pink visible on her cheeks. "She seems ok. I'll wrap her ankle and make sure she stays comfortable." she finished. Neville nodded and after several minutes watched the door close behind the nurse.

"Neville?" Luna was wide awake, blinking her large eyes at him. "Your office is lovely, I especially like the photographs." she said sitting up gingerly.

"Dennis gave them to me after Colin's death. He said Colin was very proud of them." Neville explained trying not to think of the tiny body he had helped carry in after the battle.

"Death, does make one see things differently. Doesn't it." she nodded sagely. "Cup of tea?" Neville asked changing the morbid topic. "Yes, please."

"So about this plant?" he began handing her a hot cup. "It's in my satchel," she paused "I apologize, it's been a long trip." she yawned. "I could leave and you can sleep some more." he replied. "I do believe I will." she handed him back the untouched cup. Neville placed his own cup on the desk, reaching for the light blanket, he always kept in his office.

Luna laid down, he covered her and went to sit at his desk. There were parchments that still needed grading. With a sigh he seated himself and began to read.

"Neville?" she asked sleep overtaking her voice. "Yeah." he looked up. "It's nice to be back." she said and laid down to sleep.

Neville nodded, with renewed energy he drank his tea and continued grading papers. Every once in a while, he would look up and watch her, her breath even with sleep.

'**Yes, it is.' **he thought to himself.


	3. Owl Letter

**It is a day of long updates. Hooray!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry to have kept you waiting.**

**Enjoy - I own nothing - you know the drill. **

**Review because everytime you do Neville gets a kiss from Luna.**

* * *

"No of course I don't hate chocolate. Who hates chocolate…" Neville raised his head from his parchment. His quill in midair and dripping ink onto his lesson plan. "Luna? Are you awake?"

She resumed snoring but he would periodically catch a word here and there. "Mistletoe… Neville. I thought you…"she trailed off and Neville swore when her sentence remained unfinished. He was never going to get anything done if he stayed in the same room with her.

After much arguing with himself, he gathered several quill and sheaves of parchment, determined to finish at least one letter. He left his office and headed towards the Astronomy Tower. Once perched on a stone terrace; he began to write his much overdue response to his wife.

Hannah,

How are you? I trust you are well. I am well and miss you terribly.

**(Who was he kidding? Neville crumpled up the letter and began on a fresh piece of parchment.)**

Hannah,

How are you? I am fine. How is Australia? I hope Dean is taking care of you. Luna is visiting for the holidays and says Hello. I need your advice and though I feel awkward asking you, I can't think of anybody who knows me better than you.

I'm still in love with her and yet can't seem to say a thing. I now I shouldn't feel like this anymore and am most ashamed to have to tell you this way. You know I would have preferred to do it face to face but I seem to lack the necessary courage. Some Gryffindor I turned out to be.

Please write back, I need you help desperately. You have found your happiness, help me find mine.

Love,

Neville.

He folded the paper and slid it neatly into its envelope. The owl had answered his summons and stretched a leg dutifully as Neville tied the letter to it. He stood and watched the owl hop off the parapets. He followed it death defying descent, admiring how it stretched its wings and flew into the sky.

For a brief moment he envied the owl. It was free to do what it wished and could glide free without any other concern but its destination. Neville returned to his perch, his mind casting him back unwillingly to the last time he had been at this spot.

_"Neville. Are you listening to me?" Hannah waived a hand in his face, her voice heavy with exasperation. "Why don't you just go and stop that stupid wedding instead of moping about?" she asked him. Neville snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "What kind of tosser would I be if I did? I had my chance and she found someone else."_

_Hannah placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Neville, you and I both know that ours is a marriage of friendship. The love you and Luna have is real." she explained. Neville looked up at his soon to be ex-wife and smiled._

_"Have I ever told you that I don't deserve you." Hanna laughed and raised him from his spot. "Everyday sweetheart. You were there for me after my Michael died and I know that I will never have a better husband than you Neville." they embraced but it was with a heavy heart that Hannah let him go._

_'**Luna please take care of him, he's so much more fragile than he shows.'**_

"Neville?" he snapped from his self imposed misery, the smell of licorice wands superimposing itself into the sweet air. "You look rested." he replied. He took in her appearance and quickly smothered a laugh. Her hair was plastered to one side of her head and a turnip imprint was clear on her pale cheek.

"It is very peaceful up here, its no wonder you escaped." she spread out her arms twirling slightly until the pain of her injury reminded her once again that she was not well. "Wasn't that fixed? Oh I suppose pain teaches us to remember the more pleasant moments of life."

Neville stepped closer to her, his hand smoothing her hair. "I never thought of it that way." he replied softly. Luna observed the snow on the tower, her hand reaching out for the snowflakes. The coolness of the snowflakes helped to calm his feelings and letting him think more rationally.

"Luna about that plant. Would it be ok to have a look at it now?" he inquired turning to see what had gotten her attention. "Neville, look it's mistletoe. Now would be an excellent opportunity to examine for Nargles." Neville felt like he'd just swallowed pepper up potion.

He sighed in relief as it occurred to him that Luna was probably unaware of the traditions of this traitorous plant. "Better now than later." he muttered. He boosted Luna up and she pushed the plant around. Its little berries wiggling in delight of Luna's attentions.

"Well any Nargles that lived here have definitely abandoned it. What a shame. Its in much better condition than some of the homes I've found them in. Hmmm."

Neville carefully lowered Luna. He left her to pick up his extra pieces of parchment as he gathered them he wondered how quickly Hannah would respond. "Luna let's go inside and have a look at that plant and see if maybe it has magical prope…" he stopped mid sentence.

His brown eyes widened in shock at the spectacle before him. Luna was standing under the blasted little plant with her eyes closed and lips puckered. As delightful as this sight would have been normally, Neville suddenly felt like his collar was strangling him. **'Did she want me to kiss her?' **His eager body took control of the situation and propelled him forward.

She gently lifted her an arm around his neck. He stared down at her blonde lashes which contrasted beautifully with the rosy hue on her cheeks. His own cheeks must be same shade and he reasoned that it was because it was cold and snowing and not because a beautiful witch had her hand resting on his heart.

"Neville, it's tradition." Neville cupped her face and he could almost swear that her hand had tightened on his cloak. She sensed his hesitation and her hand moved soothingly in his hair, "don't worry once they abandon their nests they don't come back." she murmured.

Neville drew down to her and captured her lips with his all the while thinking, **'thank Merlin for her imagination.' **Luna's mouth pulled away too soon for his liking but he was determined to stay composed. "We have a long road ahead of us. Do you know how many mistletoes are strewed about the Library alone. Hundreds if not thousands." she continued completely oblivious to Neville's dreamy look.

"Hundreds? You don't say."


End file.
